Pinky(ATOGAM)
Lord Pinky Lord Pinky is the unseen leader of the Slime Army and a Slimese dictator. She is the longest reigning monarch in the world, reigning ever since the end of 1.1 until the present day. The early years of her rule broke the century-long Slime peace and started off with a uprising from a branch of the Slimese government that disagreed with her rule, and soon escalated into a huge conflict between Slimes, Terrarians, Harpies, Underworlders and Jungle Faction members known as the Legend of Pinky(Known as the War in Miraki by Terrarian historians). Today, this is a widely researched topic by Slime historians and a part of the Slime history curriculum. When she was young, Pinky made friends with a Terrarian boy, and the two would spend summers together playing and celebrating their carefree childhood life. But in the end, grown-up Terrarians who spotted the boy with Pinky assumed that Pinky was attacking(and also wanted Pinky's gold), so they slaughtered Pinky and ran off with the boy. As this was a session, Pinky respawned no problem but was horrified by the Terrarian's deeds, and never saw the boy again, leaving her heartbroken. In the following years, Pinky would be killed for her gold over and over again by money-hungry Terrarians, and as she was a Slime living in the Sessions, she witnessed firsthand the massacres and horrors committed by Terrarians who treated Slimes as not worthy of life, even building farms to burn and kill thousands of them in under a day. She began to loathe Terrarians and eventually sailed to the mainland when she heard of the Slime Royal Elections: Her one chance to rise beyond the powerless tiny Slime she was and lead armies into battle with the Terrarians that had oppressed her kind for far too long. Lord Pinky is also responsible for creating the Manifestation and Illusions of Pinky you fight, and her Army was the original inventors of Mythril Slime, which serve as her 'hands' to reach out and complete dangerous missions in the Sessions. Rise to power Lord Pinky first took control of the Slime Army after the Slime Royal Elections of the 1.1s. When King Jorephie V Manacracy was unable to produce a sizeable heir to the throne(back then, the larger Slime one was, the higher rank they were), was forced to call the first election for the next king in all of Slime history, and also the last. This election also came with a vote for a new hierarchy system, and was crazed over by the Slimese media, and for good reason. In the end, the hierarchy system that went by rarity won, and Pinky being the most rarest Slime, became the next Slime monarch. In the early 1.1s In the first few days of office, she gave all her opponents high positions within her office to reduce their salt levels. However, the governing body known as the Slime Authority(there were two governing bodies back then, the Authority and the Army) thought that the election was utter bull and decided to overthrow her, but failed as she declared martial law and fled the city with her supporters. She then struck deals with the Underworld faction(literally dealing with the Devil) while the Authority gave itself a new fancy name(the Ministry for Slimes) and formed a alliance with the Demon's arch-nemesis, the Jungle Faction. This further fueled the feud between the four. In the end, Pinky removed of her competition by first forming a truce with the Ministry: In exchange for peace, the pro-Pinky Slime Army will help build and secure a large fortress around the defenseless Ministry building. When the fortress was done, it basically surrounded the Ministry, and Pinky had it filled to the brim with armed guards. Then, she turned on the surrounded Ministry and demanded it's surrender and alliance, which it had to grimly comply to to avoid annhilation. Pinky then decided to pursue her goals of getting revenge and bringing the Terrarian race to justice for their crimes. She began her campaign that would soon escalate into war in the rural zonage of Miraki and it's neighbours Garnder and Nikala Sorendy. The Generals Gellant and Medked would be dispatched into Nikala and Miraki respectively, and Medked was on order to pressure and capture Miraki Village, a small and sleepy fishing village. Legend of Pinky(Epic of Pinky) During the Legend, she was mainly a commander and only participated in one battle. Her generals would help fight and conquer Miraki, Nikala Sorendy and eventually Garnder. When she heard from her spies in the Terraria capital of Hallowstone that a man matching what she thought her childhood friend would look like when he grew up, she immediately inquired further as she had the intention of killing him.(Pinky did not want the memories of him getting in the way of her belief that all Terrarians are evil and lusted for money.) When she learned that he was on a trip to Miraki as part of a photography work assignment, she ordered Medked to send gunmen to take down his airship, of which they succeed, but unbeknownst to her, the Terrarian survives and is rescued by a villager from Miraki Village. After learning that he did, she put all her forces into killing this man, but not wanting to let the memories of him come back, she did not specify to what extent they should hunt him down, and just listed him as top priority target. This lead to the horrific events of the Fogging of the Jungle, a dark chapter in Slimese history in which Slimese bombers met with the Hornet forces, spraying down sleeping gas that was flammable and then set it alight, wiping out millions of Hornets, Jungle Slimes, Bats and half of the entire Great Jungle in under a hour. This enraged the Harpies and the Hornets, the latter of which lead a devastating counter-invasion on the Slime base in the Underworlder, costing many more lives and prompting Lord Pinky to summon the Wall of Flesh as a last resort means of defending herself after learning that the Terrarian was in the Underworld with her and on suggestion of her advisor Ismai(who was clueless on his job at that point). In the end, it did manage to ward away the Jungle invasion, but killed off many more Underworlders, Slimes and even General Medked, while the Terrarian and Pinky escaped. End of the Legend The following year, the Slime Army would see many more conflicts, and the first time the Slimese Regalia was used: an event that shocked even Pinky at it's sheer destructive power, wiping out an entire Terrarian army with a brimstone blaze. But at the very end, when the Underworld forces renounced allegiance to her, the Jungle had secured itself beyond invasion, and the Terraria army led by Hallowstone King Masih Vadabin marched on the Slime Army Command Quarters, Pinky decided to activate her secret weapon and give the final battle her all. This started the Endgame for her session, causing meteors to rain down on Terraria. All the while, her orbital secret weapon, the Crimzonation Project, fired down Crimson Rays that spread a new genetically-created biome known as the Crimson. At first, it was a good idea but the Crimson creatures went haywire and attacked everyone, which was not planned. The Terrarian army arrives, and the two forces clash, the former falling prey to the latter's traps at first but being able to break into the fortress soon after. In the final fight, High Chancellor Blueky and General Gellant fought Masih Vadabin and killed him, while Lord Pinky fought the Terrarian who had arrived to "bring an end to the Slimese war horrors once and for all". The two clashed, and neither was able to hurt each other as their memories came flooding back, which got worse as Lightsie, a green slime, showed up with a stash full of pictures of the two together. In the end, the Terrarian could not stand it anymore when Pinky pummeled his companions and Lightsie, gathering all his strength and striking Pinky, critically wounding her but not killing her. The two then collapse as Blueky declares victory and the Hallowstone forces surrender. 1.2s Lord Pinky mainly focused on repenting on her violent past and actually start on ruling the Slimes proper. This was hard as the Slime Army she commanded was a military organisation, and she had to make it a governing organisation as well since the Authority was no longer around. To make matters worse, there's a new Harpy king in town, Scifly, and his IQ level is deadly, literally. 1.2 for the Slimes was an age of rebuilding, and by the time they were done, they were far, far stronger than before. 1.3s Lord Pinky today is focused on tackling the Harpy problem. She is leading a campaign against the Floating Islands which will start soon under the code-name Operation Harpy Raiders, although there is already fighting going on in the Floating Islands between Slimes and Harpy forces. This is the closest the Slime Army is to war since the Legend of Pinky. Category:ATOGAM